


Apparitions Are Full of Love

by MoonGeek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically Brook's a medium, Brook is like bae, Brook makes a connection, Corazon is a mama bird, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He also has nightmares, I LOVE THIS IDEA, I feel bad for Brook ♡, I'm dieing rn ;A;, Law is a sad person RIP, M/M, Now I feel bad for Corazon... he can't help, Other, Some fluffy moments between brook and Lammi, When you just loved Corazon... and your still not over his death, a bit of angst, and he sees peoples loved ones that are dead..., he really loves law, i lied..... so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGeek/pseuds/MoonGeek
Summary: People that lost their loved ones. Have great baggage that they have to carry.. But, their not the only one suffering.. The people that they loved are still there... You just cant see them because you havent crossed over.Or,Brook can see apparitions..[lawlu only slightly in chapter 3. And is centered in chapter 4. It's not in chapter one at all]{Lammi is centered in chapter one, chapter two & three are centered around Corazon, while four is centered around Lawlu, sorry for the wait for chapter three I'm a REALLY busy.. I feel really bad.. but it should be out in a week >.<}





	1. Lammi

**Author's Note:**

> i loved this idea that Brook could apparitions... and i wanted to write a lawlu, this will have about two maybe three chapters.. please enjoy.. 
> 
> p.s. Apparitions are able to pass on after knowing/feeling that they are completed.. so yeah Enjoy!  
> btw im a really depressing person srry
> 
> [i feel bad for Brook <3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lammi is my baby <3  
> I really did like Lammi..  
> for the like one episode she was in,  
> It really got to me,  
> Most likely because I have two little sisters ,  
> and would actually give up on life if they died..

 

 

 

* * *

 

           Brook always somehow ended up with knowing a bit more than he should about people, or well at least something's that don't really need to be shared... The Yomi-Yomi fruit gave Brook a bit more then what he had in store for. This Paramecia type devil fruit was known to give the user life after death. But, no one said that after the resurrection. In which Brook only returned to a skeleton and an afro as his body. That Brook would have little kicks.                      

 

* * *

 

 

           Such as being able to see and communicate with apparitions. Before Brook's spirit was able to find his body. He had met **_many_** souls on his journey. But, no it didn't stop there. Once he was finally able to find his remains. The sounds of the lost souls howling in despair, a far distance away in the fog were still clear. Much clearer than the fog that surrounded him. Even though he was a skeleton he strangely acted human-like. He strangely could see, hear, smell, taste, and touch, even have emotion... Despite being a skeleton. His power was quite a mystery, it was intriguing. But with no one to share it with, made it quite depressing and lonely... It was strange because all Brook could do was listen out into the foggy sea, and sounded like hundreds of people where out there.

              After years, Brook finally decided to try to call out. Instead of waiting for someone to find him. He was lonely... He missed the interactions with what life had brought him. Brook couldn't bring himself to look at his crewmates bones. I really did hurt too much, though skeletons don't have hearts, it really did pain him. His members that he grew so close to, they were so special, it really wasn't fair that he was alive and they weren't... But, Brook knew he couldn't take this second life for granted. He needs to share his crews and captains stories of greatness. Stories if their adventures, of our journey, and how Brook wouldn't have chosen any other flag that was more prosperous then their own. Laboon would love to hear their stories. Laboon would love to hear them singing to him one more time. And Brook would give the best performance of his life to Laboon. Tell him how Yoki, the captain, was so brave and so selfless that he and some of the other crewmates, got sick and they left only so the others wouldn't get sick. How then Brook became captain, though it was never the same. How Madaisuki and Mawaritosuki, fought well and died with honor. And how most of the crew died with 'Bink's Sake' as their last words on their dying lips. That surely would make Laboon proud... Brook was lonely. He just wanted to have someone to joke and cry with. He had such baggage.

             A wailing noise filled up the fog around Brook. The wail was full of pain and agony, it sounded like it belonged to a little girl. Her wails were fragile, sounding as if she was holding back.. And any wrong words could set off her full-blown cry. Her cries were constant, they weren't dulling. She kept yelling the word brother. Brook felt a pang of guilt he had to help this little girl. She sounded so innocent and ignorant, he wanted to protect that. Even though, there was a high possibility she was just a lost soul. He called out to her, saying he would help. Her cries came closer, and there she appeared. She was transparent like, but, she had color. Her hair was light brown, separated into short pigtails, while her bangs parted at her forehead with a little clip holding a part of it down. Her skin was light but parts of her skin had distinct little patches of white. Her eyes were large and black, they held tears as her head turned left and right as if she was trying to spot someone. She seemed so broken, that Brook couldn't help but try to piece her back together. The little girls gleaming black eyes lingered on Brook, as he motioned her to come closer. She slightly hesitated, as a concerned look passed her features. But, it soon disappeared as she moved closer to Brook. She was still sniffling as tears still drenched her pink colored cheeks. Brook looked at her, if he had eyebrows they'd be knitted in concern and if he had eyes, they'd gleam with empathy. Though, the little girl could feel the warmth and empathy reflecting off the skull and bones in front of her. She slightly laughed as she sat at the edge of the boat, her legs slightly swinging over the dark wooden deck. Her laugh didn't hold much amusement and was quite flat, but she had to just let it out. She found it. Funny. The way the skeleton had bigger hair than her own, and how the skeleton still had hair. But, her small laugh didn't last long, as her cries started to continue. Brook, really didn't know what to do. But, one thing always did make him feel better. He walked away from the girl but, soon he returned. But, he now held a worn violin. He brought it up to his shoulder, and he rested his chin on the worn down chin rest. The bones that made up his hands caressed the neck of the instrument, as his other hand gripped the wooden bow. The strings were a bit loose on the bow and they held a yellow tint. While the violin held five silver strings, each a bit discolored and tight. Brook rested the bow on the strings of the violin at its waist.

            The girl's cries didn't stop, as tears clouded her vision. Her legs stopped swing as her small hands traveled to her eyes. Her vision just held the darkness. She was in despair. She hadn't seen her brother. She **_needed_** to see him, he promised to come back. It was so hot, but she waited. It was painful as her internal disease was bringing pain to her as well. She just wanted to see her brother once again. That was all she really wished for. Her thoughts that were full of her past life, when she was still breathing haunted her. Those thoughts drove her into a bitter feeling... But, the burning pain from her memory's miraculously stopped. She heard high notes, that help patch up her worry yet, these notes were played in a melancholy tone. These few notes, that the girl heard, repeated over and over. And although these notes were the same, they felt as if it was like a different story was being told each time the notes played. They sounded melancholy at first but then turned into glee and giddiness. The girl's worries were nonexistent, as the notes traveled through the quite and fog filled air to her small ears. She was always interested in instruments. She always loved the parades that her town held, with the gleeful drumming, the trumps, and tubas that shouted out with welcoming notes. She sniffled as the palms of her hands wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of the traces of tears. She blinked one last time and then looked to where the music was coming from. It was the skeleton. His face was the same, but it felt different. It felt as if he reflected a wave of warmth and love... It felt nice... Her lips that held a pout, turned upwards. Though, only slightly.

 

          Tears once again returned to her eyes, she tried to wipe them away with her sleeve. But, they just kept coming. Her slight smile crumbled into a broken one. She slide off of the side of the boat, and her legs brought her closer to the skeleton, who was still playing the three same notes. She started to slightly whimper as she came closer to the skeleton. Once she was only inches away, she wrapped her small arms around the bones that made his leg as well as the black dress pants that hid them. She dropped her head into the skeletons black pants, that surround his lower leg bone. She sobbed, but even through her cries Brook kept the beat and tempo steady still playing the three notes over again. The ghost girl calmed down after a few minutes but still hugged the skeletons lower leg. She indulged in the repeating notes a bit more. Before she pulled away from the skeleton. Her face was relaxed though her eyes still held a bit of despair. The corners of lips twitched upwards as her upper lip moved up, revealing her white teeth that glowed slightly. Brook brought his wooden violin down as well as the bow. He looked down at the girl and then decided to sit on the rotting wooden deck beneath his bones. He movement slightly frighten the girl, but she still continued smiled and she bowed and the sitting skeleton. 

 _«Thank you»_  

       she said, her voice light, unlike the one that screamed out the word brother only minutes ago. Brook let out a laugh as his, "Yohohoho's" filled the boat. The little girl laughed a bit as well, though her laugh was soft and warm and they were much like a normal person's laugh. Her black eyes then burned into the skeleton in front of her.  She slightly wobbled and soon her whole face flushed with embarrassment. She bowed once again. 

_«Parton my rude manners... I'm **Lammi**. A pleasure to meet you..»_

Brook laughed once again, causing the girl—now known as Lammi— to muffle a laugh herself.   

_«Not a problem.. Yohohoho... I'm Brook, and the pleasure is mine»_

         Lammi smiled once again at Brook. But, her smile slightly faltered as she looked at herself then back at Brook, she then started to explain to brook what she looked like

_«Umm.. I have black eyes and ummm light brown hair in-»_

But, Brook cut her off with his laugh once again, causing her smile to brighten... His laugh was funny...

_«Yohohoho, I can see what you look like Lammi, Yohohoho»_

She slightly laughed herself, and then she came back with the words, 

«But, you don't have eyes!»

               Brook laughed once again, and his reply was 'your right'. It became quite silent after that. Lammi sat on the deck as well, her eyes wandered left and right. Searching for something. It then clicked, she was searching for her brother. Brook looked at Lammi, her eyes were full of worry. He could tell she cared for her brother, and she was dearly worried. Brook contemplated weathered he should ask about her brother or not. An idea lit up in his mind. So, he asked her. Her black eyes were dull as he asked her the question. The question which was, her past. Her eyes slightly watered but she started talking. She had lived in a town called Flevance. Brook, had heard of this town once or twice. It supposedly was a wealthy town in the North Blue, which was also known as ' _White Town_ '. Brook heard the stories of how Flevance was said to be straight out of a snowy country in a fairy tale, as the earth as well as the trees, and grass were all pure white, and the beauty of the country was so stunning that it left visitors wondering whether the island was real or not. A special and rare kind of ore, called Amber Lead, was discovered underneath the kingdom and was determined to be the source of Flevance's marvelous white nature. With the discovery of amber lead, a variety of goods such as utensils, paint, sweets, makeup, and weapons were made out of the ore. People from all over the world bought the high-quality goods, leading to the kingdom's eventual rise to affluence. It was quite a popular story back when Brook was out in the seas of the neighboring Blues.

            As she continued with her story, a small smile settled on her lips as she talked about her family. Her mother, who she shared the same hair color with, father, who she shared the same eyes with, and an older brother who was her protector. As well as the festivals her town held, with the parades that held the drummers and instrumentalists as well as baton twirlers and had multi-colored confetti thrown everywhere. It **_was_** a happy time. Her smile faltered, and her gaze hardened at the deck beside of Brook. As her voice turned bitter, she started saying how her beautiful town turned everything to ashes. Lammi's voice was low and barely audible as she started talking about a disease that was caused by the white lead, and how the townspeople were infected and dying of. How she didn't think much of it until she, herself got infected. Lammi then continued on saying how her parents were the best of doctors, but even they couldn't find a cure. Though they found out the disease wasn't contagious, but the world government didn't listen, and they poured lies to the other countries. Causing Flevance to be blocked off from neighboring countries. Lammi then closed her eyes as tears started leaking from them again. But, Brook stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. Lammi inhaled a deep breath and let it out a few moments later, trying to calm herself down. Her voice was a bit shaky but she continued by saying, when she was still alive she didn't know this nor did she know outside of the hospital she was laying in we're people being killed and scorched alive. Nor did she know her parents were shot, dead on the ground while they tried to convince the government that the disease wasn't contagious. She didn't know this because her older brother was protecting her from the truth. Her older brother only said the people of Flevance were as prosperous as always and how.. She cut herself off again as tears once again leaked down her cheeks, but she couldn't hold back a tiny wail of bitterness. Her voice broke as she repeated the line her brother promised her months ago,

_«Get well soon and let's go to a festival together again»_

Lammi couldn't continue. Her hands traveled to her eyes once again.. She sniffled, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about his promise, about his worrying smile. About the burning of her skin not from the flames but the illness itself. About her desperation, her wish was to see him again. She looked everywhere for him.. But, she couldn't find him only getting lost in this fog. She wiped her eyes, forcefully trying to rid them from her tears but, it didn't work. She tried her best not to cry out again. She saw Brooks' hand move closer to her holding something. Her vision was blurry, but she could see it was a piece of black fabric. She gingerly grabbed it and she dabbed at her eyes. She looked at Brooks' face and soon moved closer to him and dabbed under his empty eye sockets, as rivers of tears shed from both of his eyes. As tears also left his nose. Lammi apologized, she didn't mean to make him glum. His tears seemed to stop, and he slightly laughed.«You remind me of someone, Yohohoho» Lammi's glazed shifted into a questioning one. «Who?» she questioned, full of curiosity.

        Brook radiated with warmth. «He had the same round innocent eyes, and the same cute cheeks of his own. Plus, his high pitched voice... This is someone I haven't seen in a long while. But, I keep the memories in my heart. Laboon. That was his name.. I could never forget him, a small whale who loved this crew..» Brook began talking about the beginning of the crew and how they met Laboon. He told Lammi that this pirate ship was Brook's home. How the crew was all made up of musicians, who thought music was the greatest of treasure someone could ask for. Brook then began telling the small girl next to him, the brilliant adventures the crew had. Lammi beamed up at the tall skeleton next to him, as her smile widened anticipating the next story of Brooks crew. Brook felt as if he was talking for hours. He was joyful, he finally had someone to joke with and tell stories with. But, his joyful stories were cut off when Lammi started coughing, harshly. Concern radiated off of him. Lammi looked at her hands, as her white patches of skin slightly brightened. Her eyes glistened as tears started to form in the corners of them. She then looked up at Brook and whimpered out «It hurts..» she bit her lower lip, as her eyes shined in agony. Her posture faltered, as she fell on to Brooks side. Tears leaked from her eyes as she cried saying how she had to see her brother again. She was distraught. She needed to go to a festival again with him. She wanted him to scold her one more time, she wanted him to hold her hand again. Wanted him to tell her sweet nothings to help her, get through this searing pain of not just the disease but, the pain of being alone. 

        But, her worries once again vanished as she heard Brook play the melody of the three special notes that now always had a place—even if they were only played a couple of times—, a special meaning. But, the three calming notes ended with a high pitch snap, this sound was caused by a violin cord snapping. Lammi felt tears bead in her eyes again. Not because of her memories, nor the searing pain. But, because of Brooks violin's cord braking because of her. But, the tears didn't get to shed. That's because Brooks delicate bones that would make his hand, tied something to Lammi's pinky. She slowly lifted her fragile arm when brook was done. Her eyes widened as she let out a breath. Around her small pinky was a string like a wire that belonged on the violin that Brook played. She was going to question why he did that. But, before the words could leave her lips, a promise left Brook mouth. 

«If you move on, I promise when I get up there. I'll go to a festival with you. Your brother wouldn't want you to suffer, plus when you're up there. You'll be cured of both your disease and your loneliness.» 

       Lammi's eyes leaked, no not from pain. But, in relief and joy. She looked at Brook with such loving eyes. She nodded happily, tears traveled down her full cheeks, that were tinted pink. She really wanted to be happy to just let go. And with the promise Brook just made, she felt as if it she could, but what if Brook didn't keep his promise? Before that last question had any meaning in Lammi's head, Brook said another line that caused Lammi to breakout a crooked smile, «This cord I tied around your pinky is a promise, as long as it stays tied our promise will be kept» Brook then held up his own hand, a string like wire was tied around the bones that would make up his own pinky. Then he continued saying,

 

« This wire that made one string on the violin, will connect us. If I untie mine then you will know, and if I do... When I get up there, you can hit me all you want, Yohohohoho. And then maybe we can go to a festival when you're all better if you would allow me... and maybe we find your brother so he could tag along. I think he'd love to see you healthy as well as hear your lovely laugh»

 

       Lammi giggled a bit and nodded. She really enjoyed that image, of her, with Law on one side holding her hand, and Brook on the other. She was really anticipating the beginning of that story. Her smile grew as her eyes crinkled. Her fragile arms wrapped around Brooks lower spine, where his waist would be. And she leaned in and smiled into his coat. Her feet started turning a light white that was tinted with blue. Parts of her feet turned into particles of the light. It had looked as If she was turning into fireflies. She was disappearing at a quick pace. It was like her body was being engulfed by millions and millions of fireflies. The weight of her arms against his coat was gone... Brook felt her mouth move before he felt her disappear completely. Even though she disappeared in seconds, her words lingered much longer than that.

«I'll Be Waiting, Thank You»

        The words were sincere. Full of comfort... **_Yet, why did Brook feel so alone and scared?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow... I seriously almost cried there.. Anyway, next chapter will be about Corazon.. btw i should really metion that, people that haven't transferred to the after life/ people who don't feel complete, still keepthe injures they died from(ok yes Lammi died in a fire, but I'm not like give it her burns it's different ) so keep that in mind for Corazon... ;-; uhhh.. I don't want to think about it.. so next chapter will be posted in a week or two.. also if the end of this chapter seems rushed I started this of Feb 12th and it deletes things every month so yeah(I kind of forgot about this;;)I'm just ded rn....( btw I'm still not over Corazons death )
> 
> Anyway please comment and give me a kudos if you really enjoyed this... (I really think I could do better but whatever)


	2. Corazon part ½

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook first felt an out of place presence at the human auctioning house on Sabaody Archipelago island. It strangely felt familiar, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why... He saw a transparent man who was quite taller than himself, he had bullet wounds and a missing tooth, yet he face held a small smile, and his eyes echoed in melancholy.
> 
> It was very unusable, to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Rosinante  
> Fun(not really) Fact:  
> Vergos code name was Corazon at first but then it became Rosinante's code name.  
> \--  
> Any way Rosinante was really selfless, and I'm crying rn... anyway, this is going to be made into two parts because it was going to take me a couple of days and I just wanted to post this... I don't have a beta :/ so sorry for spelling mistakes... I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this  
> (btw I just find cute pics and HAVE TO put them in) btw sorry for the wait ^.^;;

 

 

         

  
  When Brook first met the Strawhat crew, he could sense that there were presents of apparitions, though he could feel that most of them were ready to move on. The apparitions must have just wanted to spend some more time with their loved ones. What Brook first noticed was that the Strawhats each had someone, well everyone except the captain. The swordsman had a girl who looked young, who was following him around with a small smile that was glistening with pride. She must have been a big sister figure to Zoro, she was most likely the reason Zoro tried so hard and succeeded. The girl had a large bruise on the side of her head. A concussion, Brook had concluded. The navigator had one person, —though Brook could tell she had more, they had already moved on— a woman with a shot wound, she was quite beautiful and you could see how strong she was. She looked at Nami with admiration. You could tell she loved Nami. The warmth the woman showed, could only be one thing, a mothers love. The sniper had a woman who he resembled—minus the lips— she looked perfectly fine, though as time past he heard painful coughs corrupted the usual silent and calm air. The cook had a woman as well and she was much like the women he explained before, though held a very different appearance. She as he once again concluded, was sick as well. The doctor had a man who looked quite old, and this man would wake up Brook occasionally. Either from the man reciting medical knowledge to the sleeping reindeer, or the man tell the young doctor a short story, wishing him a good night. One of the first people Brook had seen was a giant, though he appeared later on and scared Brook, almost giving him a heart attack—though he doesn't have one—. The big friendly giant was one of the archaeologist's loved one, he held some frost to him, inundating he died in the cold. A woman with white hair accompanied the orange haired giant, usually lounging on the ship's deck, around Robin. She was almost always calm—unlike some of the other mothers who'd worried a bit much— much like Robin herself... The shipwright had a merman-like creature with a white beard, his face usually holding a scold when Franky did something idiotic. Though he held a hidden smile under his stern features. Then, it was the captain who strangely had no one. For the months and through the adventures Brook had been with Luffy, no one ever appeared. It was strange, to say the least. But, unlike his captain Brook had seen many people that were distraught, along with the apparitions, it was a lot to bare. Both the living and dead wanted one thing, and that was to be together. Brook always grimaced at the thought of his captain first lost loved one. Brook couldn't image the sunny and joyful captain, having teary and glossy eyes and the foreign facial expression of bitterness and despair... Brook didn't want to think about that, but it was life. It happened to everyone.

Not many people had such content spirits like the StrawHats.. But, some were special cases. Like the spirit Brook saw on Sabaody Archipelago island. At the slave auctioning house. When Brook arrived, some spirits where there. Most of them upset and angered by the way the Celestial Dragons treated the people, most where mermaids, some fishmen, even some humans. But, one of those apparitions didn't hold a grudge against the celestial dragons, or well not personally. Instead of anger and despair, the spirit held a melancholy tone, it was strange. Brook's attention was brought to that region. His vision flickered to a transparent man who was quite taller then himself. He was littered with bullet wounds, and a small melancholy smile danced on his lips that contained a lit cigarette. Next to the tall transparent man, was a man who held a dull look on his face. His cold golden eyes, stared to the slaves shown on stage. His light-colored skin contrasted greatly with the grayish purple that stained the under of his eyes, much like how his white hat contrasted with the brown shapes that were splattered on his hat. Brook has spotted this man once before on a wanted poster, his name was Trafalgar Law. The transparent man's eyes flickered to the pirate captain and to the front seats that held the celestial dragons. His eyes held a bitter and knowing tone, but they soon flicked back to Trafalgar. Brook's gaze followed to where the tall apparition's eyes once were, he then realized the auction house was full of small screeches about a loose Fishman. In that instance he apprehended that Hatchi was the one the that people where screeching about, but before Brook could comprehend anything else he heard a gunshot. A thud was heard and was followed by silence and then the loud cheering of the Dragon who shot Hatchi while the others muttered thanks for 'the Fishman' who would've made them contract an illness. It irritated Brook, but he was sure it irritated the other StrawHats just as much. But, Luffy was the one who conveyed it. Brook watched as Luffy was engulfed in anger, his features contorted with irritation. He watched as Hatchi tried to interrupt Luffy's action, but of course Luffy didn't listen to Hatchi's complaints and disagreement. He walked up to the Celestial Dragon that injured Hatchi, and punched him to the ground. All his anger was gathered into his one fist. Brook looked back to the melancholy spirit that was next to the pirate captain, he was now slightly laughing, he seem giddy along with Trafalgar whose features held a knowing smirk.. That's where Brook first saw this apparition.

x•x•x

After two years and some time, Brook never suspected to see the melancholy spirit again. But, destiny had different plans. It turned out the Strawhats and the Heart pirates—or at least their captain— made an alliance. Throughout their journey to capture Caesar Clown, Brook was only able to stare at the apparition who was now huffing and complaining about how this was a horrid idea and how he was going to get hurt. Brook could see the worry in the glints of his eyes Brook could tell that this apparition knew more about the plan then the Strawhats. Or maybe the apparition wasn't confident that the surgeon could go through his plan. But, whatever it was Brook decided not to question it. It was never good to doubt a comrade. But, once they captured Caesar. Brook couldn't keep his gaze off of the apparition. Apparently, the spirit was named Rosinante. Or at least that's what some of the other spirits knew him as. Mainly the big friendly giant—known as Saul— and Nami's apparition— who Brook found out was Bell-mère—. Brook listened to their conversations and learned that Rosinante was a commander in the marines and the retired fleet admiral, Sengoku, was considered his father. But, that's all Brook was able to hear because Luffy was complaining about how he wanted music.

It took some time, but later on, when the sky was an ink-like color and the moon sat near the top of the sky. Everyone was asleep. It was a bit weird that it was quiet because usually, the spirits would catch up with one and other but, tonight the apparitions had gone to see their other loved ones. They'd most likely be back in a few days maybe a few weeks but, they always came back. Bell-mère would be visiting her other daughter Nojiko as well a Vivi, who was a girl that was the Princess of Alabasta. An island Brook sadly never got to visit, but apparently, Bell-mère cared for the girl who lost her own mother. Belle-mère was very caring. Kuina—the little girl that followed Zoro— had to check on her dad and then Milhawk, she had to see how much he was improving and try and push Zoro even farther. Even though Zoro couldn't hear a word she said but, that never stopped her. Saul and Olivia would go to Ohara just to look at the island that they died on, and perhaps they'd visit the retired Marine Admiral, Aokiji. Banchina would be visiting her husband, Yasopp, as well as a girl and some boys who lived on Syrup island where Banchina once lived. Sora always told them that she had to visit her other children. Tom would be visiting Water 7, to check on Kokoro, a mermaid who could turn human. He also needed to visit Iceburg, who like Franky was a shipwright who Tom taught. Along with a giant frog named Yokozuna. Hiluluk would be going to drum island and see a woman named Kureha, a doctor who Hiluluk begged to teach Chopper the medical arts. But, that just left one apparition. Rosinante.

Brook walked out onto the deck of the boat. Rosinante was sitting on the fake grass that made up most of the deck, he was on the other side of the sleeping Caesar. Brook sat next to the apparition, his knees bent and legs pushed up. He glanced at the quiet spirit who looked like he was contemplating something as his blue eyes eyed the sky that covered them. Brook suspected that Rosinante didn't notice him. So, Brook spoke up,

« Quite a beautiful night, wouldn't you say? »

The apparition breathed out,

« Yes, it is quite gorgeous. I never do look up at the sky much...»

It took Rosinante a minute, but he soon turned to Brook, who was staring at him. He was startled, to say the least. Rosinante quickly jumped back and fazed through both the mast and Caesar. Brook heard the spirit shiver in disgust when he fazed through Caesar, but that was suspected. It was always quite weird and nasty going through someone else. Rosinante stood up and walked in front of Brook and sat down, facing him. His face held confusion, as he pointed at himself.

«Can you see me?»

Brook quietly laughed his "Yohohoho"s' and nodded. The spirit was filled with relief and joy. His eyes gleamed in happiness and he yelled in triumph, he was so happy he could finally tell Law... Tell Law... Law! Rosinante's features converted from the happiness he once felt to fear and concern.

« Skeleton, You have to tell Law that Doffy's going to slaughter him! Tell Law I'm not worth it, all I wanted was for him to be free... I.. I.. » The spirit stopped talking. He was slightly shaking, as his eyes started to gleam with tears. He put his head into his hands as he said loudly, «Uh!! It's all my fault, why am I so clumsy?! Idiot..» The spirit finally stopped wallowing in his self-pity and looked up from his hands. He then apologized to the Skeleton, Rosinante felt confusion radiate off of the bones in front of him. A wide awkward smile replaced his concerned features.

«Sorry about that» Rosinante bashfully apologized,«Its just, it's been 13 years... And I just want to protect Law from this demon. Why can't he just accept the fact that he's free! He could be a doctor in some rich country, but no. He had to be a pirate and go after Doffy!! I swear.. ugh!! He's so thick!.... That didn't sound right. Oh.. I rambled again sorry. Anyway, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Rosinante. And umm... Skeleton?»

«Oh, it's Brook..» Brook commented, still very confused about his interactions with this apparition. But, that necessary wasn't a bad thing. Just from seeing the spirit's face contort in a distressed way and hearing his jumpy tone of voice, and hearing him change topics at a rapid pace, Brook could tell that Rosinante greatly cares and worries about Law.

« Ah, yes Brook. Sorry about 'Skeleton' anyway. Do you happen to know where Law i-» Rosinante was cut off by a slight creaking noise which was caused by the upper wooden door opening. Franky always said he'd get to it but, he had too many ideas about making other fun creations, that took up too much time. So him fixing a slightly squeaking door, was an unthinkable idea. A deep and shuddered exhale was also heard, as if someone was trying to rid of some thought. Brook had done that exact exhaling breath when he woke up from the memories of his crew's death, but it has been much better after he joined the StrawHats. Though, that doesn't mean he never has them.

«Oh.. Hello Brook-ya..» The Heart Pirate's captain said in a tranquil tone that cut through the silent night like a steel knife. His tranquil voice was very opposed to how he appeared. When Trafalgar was in Brooks glaze, Brook saw that he was sweating and looking a bit paranoid as his eyes held a bit of self-loathing. The darker circles under his eyes hadn't help Trafalgar's case. He looked as if he'd been up for hours and had been blaming himself for something—it strangely reminded Brook of someone—. Rosinante must have thought the same. Brook heard a little sigh that was full of despair, it came from the spirit sitting next to him, now wallowing in sorrow. Law was walking down the stairs that led to the deck where Caesar slept and where Brook and Rosinante sat.

«Why... Why» Rosinante kept mumbling... «Why does he have to do this... Doffy wouldn't have searched for him... He was free. Why does he have to be so dense... So headstrong, so naive... » The apparition's voice held no poison in it. It only was full of concern and pity. Law silently sat down next to Brook and looked up to the clear inky sky with his calculating golden eyes that held despair, much like the one girl he made a promise to some time ago. Law must have caught on that Brook was looking vacantly at him. Because his shoulders slightly tensed and he asked, defensively what was wrong. Brook hesitated, wondering if it was right to question something. But, he backtracked and asked another question on his mind...

«Who's Doffy?» Laws eyes slightly widened and he kept quiet for a few seconds, trying to work out the sentence in his mind. He only knew a few people who called him that... Law replied, his voice low and steady.

«Doflomingo..» It was quiet for a bit, or well at least for Law. Brook was getting a mouthful from Rosinante...

«Why'd you ask him that?! I.. I was one of the only ones who call him that! Why didn't you ask me, I could have gladly told you. Oh.. Now he's going to be in despair. You're... You're... Not listening to me, are you?» Rosinante's voice whose once contained venom and anger was now shutting up. Most likely because he—like Brook— was looking into his golden eyes. They were focused on the night sky above him but his eyes held a tint of pink in them. As if he had been crying, his nose was also a touch pinker. When Brook looked at Law, he couldn't help but think of the girl he made a promise to. But, he didn't know why. Maybe the way he looked. Trafalgar looked fragile, something Brook never thought he could say about him. He looked a bit scared and vulnerable. This was not like Trafalgar... Then Brook saw something that was on Law's skin. They were fading spots of white that were barely noticeable, but it was just like Lammi's. Brook gasped. It just clinked, her brother... She couldn't find him, he's still here... But, how? Lammi had said that this illness wasn't— isn't— contagious, but there was no cure.. and Lammi had said that her country was blocked off from the others.

«Brook-ya are you okay? You seemed to doze off a minute ago... It's best if you get some rest, though you're a skeleton.» Law said his voice calm and collected... Brook nodded saying everything was fine and that he'd get some rest. That's when he walked away but, not until he glanced back at Law who was slightly shaking, and Rosinante who was desperately trying to comfort him.. Sadly, that was the end of his night. He had to think of how he was going to ask Law about Lammi and Rosinante... Maybe he'd ask Rosinante. But that'd have to wait until tomorrow night. During the next day, Law seemed like normal. Ignoring Luffy's annoying antics, and Usopp's ridiculous stories... Though, that last one could usually be told off by a glare. Chatting with Chopper about medical notes he gave him, asking about his medical research. His sarcastic and quite scary remarks traded with Robin. Though, Brook can tell by the concerned look on Rosinante features that something was wrong.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please comment below and tell me how you like it ^^ I intend to work on the next chapter and post it in a week or two... please look forward to it and be patient... <3 much love


	3. Corazon 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook could tell Law was connected with Lammi. The little girl he met years ago, with the similar patches Law had.. But, how was Brook going to confront him.. Maybe Rosinante could help answer some of those thoughts. But first, he had to figure out why Rosinante was so concerned..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone, it means a lot:,))) sorry for such the long wait next chapter idk when It will come out but, I wanna write a chapter to continue this one since this chapter was cut short... its almost 3000 words :,,)))0 once again sorry for my delay and i hope you look forward to the next chapter... whenever it may come out :,)))

 

 

Rosinante's once melancholy features Brook usually saw him with, was now replaced with concerned ones. It worried Brook, greatly. Not only was their ally in distress but, also it affected the mood of the apparition which in the end, could cause a negative effect on Brook himself and put pressure as well as doubt on people around them. But, Brook could only stay seated and watch, as the apparition was throwing tantrums and trying to convince the surgeon not the go ahead with his 'idiotic' plan. Though all his desperate pleading was to no avail, and it wasn't because he wasn't pleading enough nor was it because Law wasn't listening. It was because they couldn't interact with each other. One could see and hear the other, but the other one has no idea. It always pains Brook when he sees this. But, he truly couldn't do anything without making a scene. When the other apparitions where here, they'd usually calm each other. They were a family like the people they followed were. Brook felt depressed that he couldn't help until the night. What made it even more upsetting was, Rosinante tried to go to Brook for help during that day. Pleading Brook to help, and when Brook did not replay Rosinante kept pleading with his eyes, begging Brook to help Law. Brook felt guilty, but he couldn't show it. He refused to show his guilt, someone would take notice. But, that didn't mean he still couldn't feel bad for the panicking apparition. Brook didn't blame Rosinante, that was because they were getting close to Dressrosa. It was starting to worry Brook as well, mostly because of the apparition lunacies accusations that were made when he stated Law's plan.  Brook tried to conceal his worry and acted as if it was a normal beautiful day out at sea. But, the questions in the back of his mind kept biting at him. He must have seemed out of place because the ship's reindeer doctor started to ask if he was alright. Brook laughed it off and said he was fine. But, Chopper didn't seem convinced. Brooks mind sighed, he truly liked Chopper as a comrade. But, he worried too much. Brook would have to lie to the little reindeer. Brook continued to say that he hadn't gotten his eight hours of sleep, which wasn't exactly false. But, this only caused Chopper to drag him to the medical room and force him to lie down and get some sleep. Chopper wouldn't leave Brooks side until he knew that Brook was truly asleep. Brook didn't want to sleep and he was restless. He had questions he that needed to be answered.

Maybe it was because of the stress or his concern but, Book dozed off. His mind traveled to Lammi. Her round brown eyes that held desperation, were pleading to see her brother, as the only sounds coming from her small thin lips were sickly coughing and small whimpers. Brook felt guilt creeping into his bones. But, soon those round desperation eyes turned into slightly sharper ones and the coughs turned into a pleading voice. It was Rosinante, but Brook soon found out that it was not a dream. Brook was shaken awake by Rosinante. Distress was written all over his face. His eyes gleaming in bitter tears,

«Brook. Please» his voice broke... «Please... You have to help him, j... Just, please try to comfort him.. just a little bit. I can't do.. anything.. and.. and I don't know what to do. I don't. I can't see him suffer like this... I can tell the nightmares are getting worse. Brook, just... Just tell him that Corazon is here... he's watching you... Please»

His voice was dripping with a begging tone that would have made Brooks heart drop if he had one. Brook had a chance, and he was going to take it. Brook sat up and nodded understandingly at Rosinante. The light colored wooden floorboards that the medical room contained, lightly creaked under Brooks skeleton body. He was at the door, with the bones that made up his hands reaching to grasp the golden doorknob. But, he stopped as he heard small cries filled with disappear. They were truly small and  _very_  unnoticeable, but Brook never knew something so small could hold so much emotion. Then again he did meet both Laboon and Lammi. But, that didn't matter, whatsoever right now he had to help the person outside, that Brook assumed was the surgeon of death.

The wooden door creaked as it was opened. The creak was a signal to the person who was lightly crying before to stop, or at least to try. Brook looked out into the deck, and there he saw the surgeon. He was sitting on the fake green grass that littered the deck, his back was leaning against the dark wooden mast. The surgeon was facing the opposite direction from which both the medical room and Brook were located. He was facing the gloomy night sky and the matching ocean. Brook saw the small yet quick moments of the heart pirate captains arm, as well as the slight shaking of his body. But, the movements of his arms stopped as did his shaking. Brook slowly made his way down the light colored wooden stairs that were darker than usual because of the night sky. Rosinante followed after Brook, his brown eyes, that held such concern, never leaving Law. Brook walked out on the deck that contained fake grass and he sat next to the surgeon. Brook could feel Laws tension. Rosinante decided to stand in front of Law, in a hopping manner as if Law would magically see him if he was to stand in front of him.But, seconds later Rosinante sat down as well on the fake grass. Brook took a glance at Law, his eyes a bit pink, his eyelids quite puff, and the circles under his eyes were as if he drenched them in ink. Brook then looked straight ahead of him much like law did. But, unlike Law, Brook saw Rosinante tilt his head to Law which was a signal to talk to the surgeon who broke down moments ago... Brook opened his mouth then closed it... What would he say? How would he ask? He didn't want to be too out there. Brook just asked the first question off his skull,

«Why are up so late, Law?»

Brook questioned as he looked back at the heart pirate's captain. His muscles weren't tense in the slightest, the aura around the heart pirate had felt as if he had given up. His cold exterior wasn't helping in proving Brooks statement wrong. Laws features were bland and held no real emotions to them. His thin lips that laid in a straight line opened up and he coldly stated,

«It's... It's just too loud tonight.»

Rosinante's depressed brown eyes widen, his mouth was slightly open. It looked as if he'd been reminded of something, a memory, that hadn't come to mind in quite a long time. He crawled closer to Law as his eyes started to tear up. His right hand came up, as he was now close to law, and he gingerly put his hand on Law's cheek in a consoling way. Rosinante's voice was low and shaky as he said the next line.

«Brook. Now tell him. Please»

Rosinante turned his head and faced Brook. His coffee-colored eyes, pleading louder than any of his words ever were. Brook nodded, which stirred a bit of question from Law who was looking straight at the skeleton. But, Law dismissed the questioning feeling, after all his eyes felt heavy, and he'd been drowsy today, he was just tired. But Law couldn't even think about the thought of sleep. It was a dark hole that just brought unwanted feelings and memories that he had tried to lock away years ago. He didn't know why these memories had suddenly arisen from his subconscious. That was a lie, they've always haunted him, there was no denying that. Though, he still couldn't pinpoint why they were even more intense these days. Maybe it was because he was always wanted by Doflamingo, then again these bleak memories have been there before that. Law truly didn't care for what started them. He only wished for them to stop. How would he be able to beat Doflamingo if he kept pondering like this?

And that was his answer. Deep down, Law knew he wouldn't be able to stop Doflamingo, he would have to die in the process and he accepted that. That's why he allied himself with the spontaneous Straw Hat Pirates. Law was willing to do that, to stop the beast once and for all. But, Law's short realization that he has come to many times before, was cut short when Brook spoke up. His voice slice through the silent air,

«Corazon is here... he's watching you... »

Those words roughly flew onto Law's face like the pounds of black feathers that a familiar man wore, though at first it didn't seem like that was the case. Law composure was completely normal as he sat on the artificial grass that covered the deck of the thousands Sunny's, his breathing was also ordinary. But, as a minute past, Law lost his composure as the words were sinking into his subconscious. His breathing became quite ragged and quick, as his golden eyes that held black colored pupils, shrank down a significant amount as he looked away from Brook and back to the sky. His golden eyes skimming the gloomy, night sky. He looked as if he was trying to make sense of something. And he was. The surgeon was trying to make sense of how Brook knows that name.

Law was silent for quite a long time. Trying to piece things together in his mind, but nothing he pieced together felt right. He was missing a part of this puzzle. The surgeon could feel Brooks stare burn into the side of his face and it felt like it was strangling him. Like it was judging him for how easy the answer was. How Law was just an idiot, having this skull and bones win this little game. But, Law knew that was only his paranoid infested mind making these assumptions. He tried to calm himself. He deeply breathed in as closed his golden colored eyes. He then opened them and stared coldly at the skeleton that sat next to him. His voice calm and collected, unlike his racing, cluttered mind.

«How do you know that name.»

The question was more like a cold statement that required a quick and solid answer. It took Brook a second to collect his thoughts on what he would say, and how he would break the news to this surgeon. Brook had never told anyone his power. Why you may ask. It wasn't that easy to answer that question. It was mainly because he felt that he would make his companions glum, knowing that their loved ones still linger in this realm and couldn't move on to a blissful rest because of them. It's quite a depressing thought. Brook once again faced Rosinante, whose eyes were glistening with tears as his cheeks were slightly wet. Brook knew he shouldn't beat around the bush with Law. But, he couldn't help it. Either way, Law would find out that, this man that Brook could tell Law still thought about, was still anchored onto the surface of this world. Law would find out that his sister would also have been stuck. With those thoughts in his mind, Brook stood up and walked around Law to the edge of the Thousands Sunny. The small bones that made up his right hand, laid on the ledge of the second ship and hopefully the last ship he'd ever sail in. He looked out into the grim and lackluster night. His bones radiated a melancholy tone that has been hidden inside them for quite some time. His mind reread the lines he was going to tell Law. The surgeon jerked upwards into a standing position once Brook stood up. His golden eyes cautiously followed the skeletons movements. Then Brook stated in a calm tone, though you could tell that tone held many layers of different feelings,

«It's the same reason of how I know the name, Lammi.»

Law was physically taken aback as he stepped away from the straw hat's musician. Questions ran throughout the surgeon's mind, but they all rushed past him as he thought it through once again, and it then clicked. The surgeon felt quite idiotic, like a lab mouse scampering in a maze looking for a piece of cheese. It was so easy and perhaps a little ironic. How this man that was once dead and then gained the gift of a second life, can also voice those of the dead. Law glared coldly at Brooks back.

"You can speak with the dead... Can't you?"

Brook was silent for a bit. The atmosphere felt distant and quite unwelcoming. But, Brook started laughing in a melancholy way that sent a shiver down the surgeon's spine, but not only that,  it pained his heart a bit. His heart felt heavy, it was full but he could feel the cracks that have developed from years of his misfortunes. They were deep and sadly would never heal; the heart pirate captain could cure all illnesses but, these cracks that were miniature were something law could never have the power to heal. Brook's voice then spoke against Laws thoughts,

« I didn't think you would figure it out that fast. Then again,»

Brook turned to Law and faced him. Laws face still held stone-like features, but his golden eyes held such raw emotion. Lammi must have caused that; he must have loved her a lot. Brook's bones radiated such a bittersweet tone, he couldn't help but be bitter about the way his ally looked. How his sister's departure must have broken him so. Brook added by saying,

«Your sister did call you the smartest person she knew, and of course the bravest.»

Law felt quite mocked with that statement. Brook had no ill intention of saying that line, but he should've expected the surgeon not liking that statement.

«Don't mock me.»

Was all Law voiced in a sour tone. He wasn't able to save her and that will always be a burden on his shoulders. Although his younger sister weighted lightly in her last days of the living, the burned Law carried was much heavier. Sure, he was guilty about his parents and the townsfolk death, even more so with Rosinante's death. But, he was supposed to protect his sister from harm's way and he was meant to teach her so much; he failed miserably with his brotherhood role. Tears pricked at the corners of Law's eyes, his face distorted in misery. The guilt chipped his facade; chipping away the paint that hadn't been redone in years.

«Your sister truly loved you Law»

Sniffling now, Law fastened his eyes closed. He sat down on the deck of the Thousands Sunny. He couldn't bear to stand at this moment. He just wanted to crawl into his grief-stricken heart. Just suffocate within it.

«She was so proud of you and looked up to you in all ways.»

Brook walked closer to the surgeon who now was having a breakdown. Ripples went throughout Laws body as small weeps leaked from his mouth. What broke out from those cries was a voice,

«Shut up... Please...»

He didn't want to hear the phrases the skeleton had to offer. Why had the straw hat musician jeer at him in such a sweet tone? Why did this skeleton even know of his sister and even spoke words that she told him time and time again?  

«You say you knew my sister, and what had happened. Then you clearly understand why I am no hero nor, was I brave enough to venture the flames she was stuck in. I was in no way, shape or form able to help her.»

Law gripped at the feathers that his shirt had contained. Brook looked at the surgeon with a worrying tone. Law turned his head a faced Brooks, his tears badly dried and eyes filled with helplessness.

«I don't think you understand Brook-ya. I've thought about that day, every day without fail since it happened. There were ways I could've sacrifice myself to help her live. Though I guess it was better she died without the knowledge that I knew.»

It was quiet for a moment and then law looked away as if he was thinking over a thought that came into his mind; he slowly turned his head back to brook as his eyes scanned the skeleton for any sign of emotion,  as he asked.

«Did she die suffering?»

Law desperately hoped that she didn't feel pain in her last moments of life. He hoped she didn't feel alone or scared. But, he knew she must have. After all, he clearly remembers her sickly white face and the desperate expression that made up her face. But, he remembered the way she lit up again, what had he said to her... But, those days passed by blurred; they all fused together into hatred and nothing else. Or well until Corazon told him, that misery was collected in those days as well.               

 

 

 


End file.
